


Dating Damon Salvatore Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Tvd Headcanons & Preferences [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, tvd imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Damon Salvatore Would Include

 

  


 

  * Flirting.
  * Being just as sarcastic as he is.
  * Making out.
  * Passionate sex.
  * Rough sex (?).
  * Foreplay.
  * Teasing each other.
  * I love you’s.
  * Blood sharing.
  * Spooning.
  * Much to his delight, watching movies together.
  * Fighting.
  * Hot passionate make up sex.
  * Drinking at the grill together.
  * Damon eating you out/Fingering you.
  * Giving him blowjobs.




End file.
